habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Staff
For a list of administrators and bureaucrats here, at Habbo Wiki, see HabboWiki:Administrators. Habbo Staff are real people employed by Sulake whose job is to manage hotels, as well as other duties, such as moderation, finances and advertising. These people work for Sulake and are stationed around the world. Positions Hotel manager Hotel managers are staff in charge of an entire Habbo community in that certain country. Most hotels have at least one manager. Hotel managers are office staff that work for Sulake. They do many things, including moderation, finances and markets, advertising, competitions and events, technical duties, and others. While moderators have the MOD- prefix before their name, hotel managers don't. Moderator : Main article: Moderator Moderators are staff members whose job is to maintain the safety and security of Habbo. They have the ability to deal with troublemakers using an array of tools (such as MOD Tool). They can kick, ban, mute, and send warnings to players. Moderators are also responsible for dealing with Call For Help requests via the ticket browser, a system that allows players to report inappropriate behaviour. Customer Support : Main article: Customer Support Customer Support (or Player Support) is a group of staff members that interact with the community and answer questions regarding their account. Customer Support deal with ban appeals, general account problems, coin problems, and the recovery of a hacked account. Volunteer programs While not actually official staff, Habbo has run three notable volunteer programs in which experienced players could apply to be apart of, and one volunteer program where any player can take part in. Please note that the ones with a '*' next to them have been discontinued. *Hobbas Hobbas were a large group of highly experienced players who acted as an assistant to moderators and as the hotel's police force. They had most of the powers used in moderation (kick, ban, alert). The program was based on a ranking system: Silver Hobba, Gold Hobba, and Super Hobba. Players could apply to the program and if accepted, they'd become a Silver Hobba and work their way up to Super Hobba. Hobbas were removed in late 2005 due to several security threats associated with a growing population. *Habbo eXperts Habbo eXperts, or Habbo X, were experienced players who volunteered their time to welcome new players and help guide their way through by showing them how Habbo worked and answering their questions. Players could apply to the program and if accepted, were given a badge. Habbo eXperts could override the room limit, allowing them to enter full rooms (mainly the Welcome Lounge which was designated as the central room). This program lasted until 2008 when it ended and replaced with a similar program, Habbo Guides, and eventually Guide Bots. *Habbo Council :Main article: Habbo Council The Council ran over a period of time and the helpers were required to listen to Habbo's opinions and bans and then determine whether or not they had a case, this was complete if their ban was between the 12 and 25 March 2012! It has now dispersed and it didn't make much of a difference. The Council members received 2 exclusive badges but these were removed afterwards, its function was to unban accounts that were unfairly punished. Habbo Helpers/Guardians :Main article: Habbo Helpers, Guardians Habbo Helpers were introduced after The Great Mute. They are Habbos that have passed the necessary achievements to prove they can be of help. The helpers could give people tours around the hotel, showing them different rooms they could have fun in, and answering any questions they have during the tour. They can also answer questions straight from a chat box. After a helper has passed the necessary achievements they are promoted to Guardian. Guardians keep the tools they had when they were helpers, plus they gain additional tools that helpers don't have access to. These tools allowed them to vote on how reports should be handled based on their judgement from serious behavior, to ok behavior. General characteristics All official Habbo Staff wear the Habbo Staff badge to clearly show they are legitimate staff members. It is impossible for regular players to obtain this badge, so anyone claiming to be a staff member without showing the badge should be reported for staff impersonation. Hobbas and eXperts had different badges since they were volunteers. However, you may see some players showing off a special ex-Hobba badge for their dedication to the program. Moderators have a "MOD-" prefix in their username (e.g. MOD-Habbo) that stands them out from other staff. Habbo Staff have access to the MOD Tool and ticket browser. The MOD tool is used in moderation to kick, alert, mute, and ban players from a remote location. The ticket browser is essentially the Call For Help tool and allows staff to deal with emergencies reported by players. Staff also have special commands to use in-hotel and housekeeping abilities for website-based moderation. It has been speculated that staff members have access to the entire Habbo catalog which allows them to purchase any furni they want, including rares. This is common in Habbo Retros but unknown in Habbo. While all staff are able to ban players, the Customer Support division is the only one that can unban. Becoming a staff member One of the most popular questions players ask is how to become a staff member. Those interested in working with Sulake must actually apply for a position at the Sulake website. Applicants must include their résumé and/or CV, basic personal information, and desired field of interest. People that are accepted are trained by Sulake employees in their respective fields. It's unknown what a person goes through before becoming a moderator or other Habbo Staff. In the Old Habbo era, experienced players could apply into the Hobba and Habbo eXpert programs by emailing an application to staff. However, an age limit of 18 was placed for applying into the Hobba program, despite the age of playing Habbo being 13. Habbo.COM Managers These are the current Hotel Managers as of 4.1.13 (April, 1, 2013) on Habbo.com * Powertoo (UK) Project Manager * .beeches. (UK) Customer Service and Money Agent List Of Past English Habbo Staff Members *0rca - Community Assistant (.COM) *Akela! - Player Support *Bamaloo - Hotel Manager *Becs - Player Support *Bob - Player Support *Borteh - Office Manager *BUUBAR - Graphics Producer *Callie - Site Producer *Cindy - Community Manager *Chelseaboy - Player Support *CrashCarson *CrestHawk *Daisy - Original Founding Director and Owner *Dany - Player Support *Disarno - Player Support *Dionysus - Assistant Site Producer & Web Content Manager (now The.4th.Habbo) *Elkah - Pixel Pusher *Exposed - Office Manager *Fable - Player Support *Fozzie - Hotel Manager (.COM) *Fushiku - Community Manager *Gazsux - Systems technician *Gingerly - Hotel Manager (Canada) *Glitterkat - Community Manager & Player Support Manager *Grecian9 - Campaign Manager *Heidster - Community Manager *Helkat - Player Support & Assistant Site Producer *Helper-Pattrick - Safety Manager *Inari - Community Assistant (.COM) *Ione - Site producer *Jibbi - Community manager & site producer *Kitano - Hotel Manager (.COM) *LekkerLaura - Office Manager *Moiraine - Community Manager (.COM) *Penepole78 - Office manager *Pret - Country Manager (UK) *Smash - Country Manager (UK) *UKChaserAl -Marketing Assistant *WasJay - Player Support & Sulake Safety Officer *Wenders - Community Manager *Wirah - Assistant Site Producer & Technician *Yobbo - Marketing & Country Manager *ludus - Assistant Site Producer (UK) *Nilsin - Safety Manager (UK) *SoylentBob - Country Manager *Bucho6 - Global Ad Producer (UK) *gandalfthegrey. - Designer *L=ems - Ad Ops Producer *BerbaNo9 - Marketing Assistant *Pohjola - Marketing Assistant *Flynn500 - Community Manager *Ladyjane21 - Marketing Assistant *JoLee72 - Head of Sulake Advertising Operations *RedTiz - Senior Safety Moderation Manager *ArishaA2 - Office Manager Marketing Assistant *colmc - Player Support Manager *Luna - Hotel Manager *Kedo - Hotel Manager *Iomegadrive - Hotel Manager *Loderse - Hotel Manager *Lost_Witness - Hotel Manager (UK) *Yurre - User Communications Manager (Habbo Research Lab) *Puffin - Hotel Manager *DoeLee - Player Support *Saffron - Hotel Manager *Lynx - Hotel Manager *AppleDoe - Hotel Manager *Tallespin - Hotel Manager See also *Moderator *Hotel Manager References *http://puhekupla.com/com/staffs *http://habbo.com/groups/habbostaff Category:Staff Changes(since the merge) Category:Habbo Staff